


An Unusual Morning

by Stockholmsyndrom



Series: Drabble Collection [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mustang's Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 09:44:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stockholmsyndrom/pseuds/Stockholmsyndrom
Summary: Same thing about Hawkeye seems off. The boys are scared.





	An Unusual Morning

It was a morning like every other in the office of team Mustang. At least that is what Havoc thought as he walked in. Fuery was already busy tinkering with some radio equipment while Breda was reading the morning paper, waiting for his coffee to kick in before he could face the day's work. 

Mustang's desk was still unoccupied, the man wouldn't show up a minute before nine. Hawkeye was already busy, flitting around the office, barely sparing him a curt nod of her golden head as she rearranged the files in the cabinet. 

Havoc didn't think much of it. Although it barely ever happened, even Hawkeye had her days. And today she seemed to be in a bad mood. Who could begrudge her for that? She had been the last one to leave the office last night, staying long to help Mustang finish his long overdue paperwork. 

As he settled into his seat, Havoc took a moment to look at Mustang's second in command. She seemed tense. Her shoulders were set harder than usual, her back seemed rigid. All of her movements were pointed, and she did seem to walk with more noise in her step than usual. His guard rose immediately. Those were all signs that she was extremely pissed. Deadly so. 

Very slowly, he leaned over to Breda, whispering into his friend's ear. 

"Nobody breathe too loud. Or we're all getting shot." 

Breda gave him an agreeing turn of his eyebrow. 

"I know. She hasn't even looked at us all morning. Guess until Mustang saunters in, were all targets."

That prompted a small chuckle from Havoc. He quickly caught himself, before he alerted Hawkeye and cause her to reprimand him. With a bullet between his eyes. It was obvious that something had happened between Mustang and her last night, something that set her in an extremely bad mood. He could only pray for the immortal soul of his superior officer, and not be in the line of fire when Mustang finally got what he had coming. 

The clock finally struck nine, and after a full minute of Hawkeye staring at the offending gadget, the door to the office opened. 

All heads whipped around to look at Mustang who was strolling into his office, apparently not aware of the deadly situation. 

Humming to himself, he walked right past his adjutant, passing her and giving her a flirtatious bow as he made for his desk, his paperwork for the day already meticulously prepared. 

"You are late, sir." 

Everybody took a sharp intake of air as they heard the low growling voice. 

"I am most sorry, Lieutenant. But with my beautiful face, it would be a shame to walk too fast. The ladies would be bereft of the blessed moments that they can gaze upon it," came Hawkeye's voice, the most ridiculous sing-song to it. 

Everybody stared. 

It took a few moments before they finally had grasped the situation. What they thought had been a pissed off Hawkeye in the office had been Mustang in a blind wig all along. He had been trying his best to imitate her serious demeanour, and in his portrayal, had overdone it a little. 

Breda was the first one to break into laughter. His voice resonated through the office, finally bringing everyone out of their stupor and inviting them to join into their laughter. 

Even Mustang and Hawkeye, dressed up as each other, chuckled alongside the team. 

"Happy Halloween," the fake Mustang called and fake Hawkeye pulled out a batch of Halloween candy. 

They finally went on with their day, staying in character the whole time. "Mustang" flirted with every female officer that stepped foot in his office, even dared to ask out General Armstrong for lunch. She even agreed, to "Hawkeye's" dismay. 

And in the end, "Hawkeye" stayed late, doing Mustang’s paperwork. This time, nobody felt bad for that.


End file.
